


Yes

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Mickey ask Ian to marry him , super shot just something pop in my head. Thanks to Aromance91 Ashley for beta reading it for me .





	Yes

Mickey loves Ian so much . In fact if it wasn't for Ian Mickey would be dead or in prison, maybe both .

Yes Mickey was super madly in love with his boyfriend. .

Right now, Ian was laying in their bed, their arms and legs were wrapped around each other . “Ian?”  
“Yeah babe ?”

Mickey smiled as he puled out box .

Mickey was being so fucking cute about it. He smiled shyly as he spoke.  
“ Ian I love you.”  
Ian smiled.

 

"I love you so much, you are my everything. You are my heart, my other half I would be lost with out you ." Mickey said.  
"Right now I’m not perfect boyfriend but I want to be more for you . I want so much more with you .  
He smiled at him, Ian knows what he was going to ask. "Yes"  
“Dude I wasn’t fucking done Ian!”  
Ian smiled, “sorry”  
“Now you ruined fucking speech man.”

Mickey smiled at his boyfriend .  
"Ian Clayton Gallagher.. Will you do me the honors of marrying me? “


End file.
